Study the fine structure of invertebrate eyes, not yet investigated by electron mocrosocpy, to define better the course of evolution of photoreceptors; analyze further ultrastructure and function of the eyes of a snail and a seastar by microspectrophotometry, cytochemistry, microsurgery, cobalt filling of nerve fibers, and other experimental procedures in combination with transmission and scanning electron microscopy.